Dawn Of A New World
by redju
Summary: in left 4 dead things are getting harder and they must fight to survive
1. lost soul

One day in an ally way to the airport zoey ran up to louis and said

"hey if if you dont hurry up you'll be infectchus" and she patted louiss arm.

"It's ok girl, you know i cant get harmed by zombes and you to".

"dont forget me" yelled Bill.

"ya and me you dicks" said Francis agrilly

"do not swear around the lady francis. god!" said louis.

Zoey looked worryed and looked at Louis and said "it's okay louis he just misess his family at home before the apocolips began."

The 4 heros walked over the roof and climbed on a truck through a window. And then all the sudden a Hunter pownsed in a blur on francis and he fell before them.

"help me you guys!!!" but no one was near around help him up.

and just then a smoker grabed him with its tunge and pulled him to him with the hunter still scratching on him. and before he knew it a boomer jumped down the roof and on to francis

"oh shit" sighed fancis.

and when the tubby boomer hit the grownd and green puke and his blood went over francis and a cry wet over the horison.


	2. relisaton

"wheres francis boys"? zoey asked them but bill didn't know where she is.

Louis looked at the others and told them that they shold stick togethor and go back after Francis even if he is a dick sometimes but Bill said no.

Bill looked down in sorrow and held up a bloody vest dripping with blood before them.

"he's dead fellers i have his vest right he're to prove it" bill looked down and sulkd.

"POOR FRANCIS"!! Zoey turned around and cryed on louiss sholder so hard that he felt it get wet from her boiling teers.

"Its ok baby well find his family in memory of him and hell will be a hero to everyone" Louis said to Zoey

bill sat on the floor next to some molitovs and said that its time to rest here we should sleep here and that they should sleep here tonight so thats just what they did.

the night was cold so that they had to set up tents that they made out of clothes from washinglines and dead zombes clothes. they stiches it together to form a coesy tent a few nights ago. so Zoey and louis slept in the tent ande bill kept watch for them to cover there backs from the zombes until the first rays of light showed.


	3. visiter

In the rays of morning bill woke up everyone up and told them they had to hurry up. there were magles zombes every where.

"what is this"? asked louis

Bill grinned at him and said "we had visiters over for super and i made them fell home"

Zoey googled and loked at louis and he notesed and then louis looked and smiled back at her and took her hand in his with his hand.

"stop being romantic" said bill its not the time of place for feelings

Zoey and louis knew he was right and they would only hurt in the future if someone dies.

zoye brock the ice and said that they should go and find fanciss family behind mersy hospital. Because francis and zoey were freinds he told her lots of stuff about his past like where he lived. Bill thogut is was a good idea so they did.

so they started tecking over the stairsway and into some office cubicals. and then all to there suprise it was full of hords of zombies.

louis jumped out infront of everyone and starting shoting zombes and getting an headshots with a oozi he found under trhe stairs. he kicked zombies away with his feet and protected zoey with it.

"Fire the the hole"! she yelled as zoey trew a molitov and ron to over to lewis and wotched the zombeis go into firy flames into a crisp.

after that battle they healed each other up and Louis healed Zoey and Bill was just fine.

And then worst happend a tank fell threw the wall and puched bill and louis over some desks.

"HELP ME FRANCIS"!

"but he is dead zoey" shelted louis

"i miss him so much" cryed zoey as she colapsed on the floor

Bill screamed "it's not time for breaks down" and shoot down the tank in the back with a rifel gun while moving backwards into the a office desk.

This made the tank got angry and threw a rock at bill but missed him swiftly.

"oh no"! cried louis because it only just missed zoey only by grain of salt.

finally after a battle and the tank colapsed next and died next to zoye.

"its ok gir.l i would heal you. but we used are medkits before" he said to her and got zoye to her feet and walked out with her in his arms.

"dont set of any car elams guys or i will kill you" bill joked and he pulled out his gun while walking next to them.

They started to walk towards Franciss house to bear the bad news to them. just then Louis got a bad feeling in his soul and he looked back and saw that zoey missing.


	4. the news

Authors Note: i have gone back and fixed some the mistakes in my other chapters. just incause ur care less enugh to not read my profile i said that english is not my first language

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god, no! NOT ZOEY" Louis screamed as he snapped his pen in harf and ink went everywhere.

Bill shaked his head and held his head in his hands. "I knew i had a bad feeling of this place" we don't even know where she went.

"What are we going to do now Bill! We can't go on without without her and you know that very well" he paced around in his angry and stamped his feet agrilly.

and then all of the sudden they heard a scream that would only comes out of Zoey and they turned around to see a horible site. it was Francis but he ws not how they remembered him because he was a zombe. He was not rotting yet but his skin was vany and he was holding on on tight to Zoeys arm.

Bill put his hands up and walkd towards zombe Francis. "Now, now sonny. you dont want to do anything youll feel regret later" francis moved back at the same time that Bill was walking to him and then he ran away and jumped onto the roof with Zoey and dissaperd out in to thin air.

"FRANCIS YOU DICK COME BACK YOU DON'T WANT TO HERT HER!" screamed Louis and he pressed his hands to his face and nerly cryed.

"don't worry. He wont harm her i know it" Bill said without turning around

Bill had an idea so Louis followed Bill because Bill was all he had left in this world and his only hope at getting Zoyey back from Francis now. Bill was also very wise and knew what to do.

they walked for what seemed like hours until they came to a house which was protected with three fences and had dead zombes parts around it. It had a sign on the front saying

**no zombes alowed if you have been bitten please uderstand that we cant keep you here**

Louis and Bill started to climb the fences and make there way towards to the house. when they got there they stod on the doormat and herd a voice coming from the house and smile at each other. Bill knocked on the door and they waited for someone to answer the door.

the door opened and out came a lady who was about Bills age holding a rifel gun.

"did you see the sign? if you are infected you have a lot of balls turning up here" she said looking at Louis and Bill and suspisheusly.

Bill tiped his hat and said to the old lady "we arent infected but that is the good news please go inside and sit down and let us in"

They all walked inside and sat down on an couch next to the TV.

"my name is Judeth " said the lady ad she pored tea for them and sat down on onether couch and siped tea.

Bill took off his hat and told them the bad news.

Judeth cried on her husbands sholder and they both cried about the los of there only son Francis.

"JESSICA FRANCIS IS GONE" yelled judeth and then they herd a girl crying from upstars.

Bill looked sad and drank his tea

"thats only half the problem though. You see Francis turned into a zombe since we coulnt kill him and hes taken someone very dear to us hostage"

"MY FRANCIS WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THINK" Judeth said angilly and threw her teacup at Bill. But Bill dodged it.

"you have to understand that he isnt Francis right now. I have a plan to get him to let us take Zoey back ans it involves you and your family" Bill said calmly

Louis looked at them despritly "Please help. She's still alive and we can still help her unlike Francis" He loked down again and hopped silently

there was a long silence between everyone

"lets roll" Judeth said and she coked her gun and stood up knocking the tea off the tabel.


End file.
